robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Somebody's Famous
There's something just *nice* about being freshly sprayed down, oiled, and polished. It makes one want to stand taller, walk straighter, and be out active more. In the dusty climate of Kaon... it also doesn't last long, which is probably why the clean black, white, and purple coats on Overclock's frame are already speckled with bits of oxide. The beastformer never cared much for appearance anyway. Wandering the streets again for the first time in some 20,000 years, her quadrupedal alt-mode keeps to one side to avoid being flattened by passing haulers and tries to learn its way around streets that were unfamiliar even then. Catching sight of a poster on a nearby wall, she stops and her red lenses scan over it curiously. That's new... Oh, look. One of the new posters he was on. Backdrop just happens to be walking along nearby when he spots it. Quickly, he turns away, and hopes no one noticed that he was RIGHT THERE; it was just so weird, being on a poster like that. For Decepticons in the know, he SHOULD be accompanied by someone. Should. But he isn't. He snuck out all on his own just for a walk. Just to clear his head a little, but that poster was right there...! Backdrop lets out a sigh. Cascade has been recently pulled into the Autobots, just a bit before Zeta Prime showed he was not prime but the spawn of the pit. Scrap, Megatron was more Prime material than Zeta from what she saw. That was saying something as the Femme was wandering the streets of Kaon. She's had a few shocks runing into some insecticons she knew who had signed up with the Decpticons she hoped if they could take down Zeta Prime? Things would be over with this madness that had gripped the planet for the last 20,000 years. She was a fairly seek femme with blue armour and green optics. She studied history, she wasn't so keen on being ground zero to it. Overclock glances over as she notices a lone little mech nearby but dismisses him just as quickly to look back at the poster. There's a pause, then the Insecticon does a double-take and turns to walk toward him, oblivious to the historian approaching. This not-so-little bug has a celebrity to meet. ...Or maybe eat. He's about the right size for a mid-afternoon snack. At Overclock's approach, Backdrop turns to look back. Hey, Insecticons let out a little 'clack clack clack' when they move; he knows that noise. He's heard it a few times. Once while he had been screaming his head off, but he still heard it! He doesn't run away, though. He just blinks once, confused. That bug was looking right AT him. "...Hi?" Cascade is intereted in how things had changed in this city. It had been a place she used to only come to, in attempt to rescue items from the black market. Now the tikes have changed she notices the Insecticon but doesn't think too much of it. Maybe of them ahd joined the Decepticons after all. She wondered for a moment though taking a look at overclock and the smaller decepticon. "Hi there," Overclock replies with a lighter voice than her frame might suggest. There's no hiss either, though she does rattle a tiny bit. "Are you our new celebrity?" She asks with a small laugh. A deep, embarrassed sigh escapes from Backdrop. His head actually lolls a little. "...Yes." It's a squeak. "...That is, in fact, a thing that happened. Yep." Not a thing he anticipated or is used to, perhaps. "Congratulations," Overclock chuckles in a barking tone. "You look bigger in the poster..." "Really?" Backdrop glances over Overclock's... Shoulder? Spine? Is there a name for that limb? ... To the poster on the wall. "The gunmech is at LEAST three times taller than I am. They actually had to use a prop to hold him up because I couldn't lift him." Looking over her gets much harder as Overclock chooses that moment to 'stand up', leaning back onto her haunches as she shifts into her root form. "Like this?" she asks with amusement once she's towering over the little racer. Wide blue optics look up... And up... And up. "...I think that's about right, yeah. But everybody's taller than I am, anyway." "Size isn't everything," Overclock shrugs. "And I do know a couple mechs who might be smaller than you." "Really?" A small, somewhat nervous laugh escapes from Backdrop. My, Overclock was very tall. "I don't think there's many that are. I think only dataslugs are shorter." There's a pause. It's somewhat awkward. "I'm Backdrop." Cascade is looking over the pair or a moment not certain if she wants to interact. She is a bit uneasy being here, but well who wouldn't be. She was from a High Caste and even if she didn't really take part in what most of the high caste did? She'd still be a focus for frustation from many of the natives of this city. It was sobering to think it wasn't undeserved either. Comming soon but a femme that's blue and grey, with green optics. "Most of them are," Overclock admits as a certain vulture comes to mind. "I'm Overclock." A rev of her engine underscores the name. The Insecticon pauses after her introduction to sniff the air then turns her head smartly in Cascade's direction. Blank red lenses meet green optics and the pointed end of her tail twitches. "Is the rumbling sound part of your name or...?" Oh, hey, now the insecticon is looking off in another direction. Backdrop turns, but just blinks dumbly at Cascade. Sure, she looked kind of fancy, but... So did he right now. He is SUPER sparkly. He honestly doubts he's ever been cleaner in his life. "Friend of yours?" Cascade is just about thinking she would be best to move on, but that's not about to happen here. However when she's adreess she returns in kind. "Greetings, I was smiply taking a look about the city..." "No," Overclock answers simply to Backdrop, her attention now on her fellow femme. "Greetings," she offers back as a small show of manners. "It is easy to get lost in, isn't it? Are those optics your spark or a fashion statement?" There's a small hacking sound as Backdrop is suddenly choking on laughter. Don't be rude, Backdrop, don't laugh! Be nice! He pounds on his own chest to try and cover up the amusement as an actual cough. "I'm okay! Yeah." He gives Cascade a little wave. "Hi!" Cascade Says "Cascade is the name by the way. Things' realy gone to scrap hasn't it with Zeta Prim. How long has that mad mech been planning this!?" SHe shakes her head a bit and then she thinks for a moment. "Part of an upgrade." She doesn't seem too put off by the question really. Overclock looks back down at Backdrop and gives the little mech a warning look. She heard that. Turning back to Cascade, the femme's response doesn't put her in much better of a mood. "Overclock," she offers, sans rumble this time. "Too long. Long enough to be very thorough with Nyon - although he had casualties. Who knows how many more monstrosities are ready to march here." All this talk about Nyon quiets Backdrop down really quick. He almost seems to shrink at the mention of it. "...People saw it, though. People know he's nuts, now." Cascade gets fairly serious looking. "Zeta needs do die, there's no stopping this insanity anyother way." She's begun to doubt a lot these days with the actions of the elite, she really has. "There's been too many already and there's going to be more to take Zeta down." Overclock pauses and eyes Cascade again. She's smiling at the outburst, not that it shows through her facemask. "You're a Decepticon, then?" Backdrop is staring at Cascade. He's staring pretty hard. "The Decepticons have some pretty in -- OH!" He reaches in to a subspace pocket and pulls out... A brochure. A Decepticon brochure. The brochure is held out towards Cascade. He looks so happy about it. Cascade is curious about the Decpicons given she lived in one of the least controlled cities on the planet, she'd been out of touch with a lot of the rest of the plant. Something that ate at her now seeing what the lowere castes had been driven to. She accepts the brochure, she does want to learn more even if it is likely a recuitment drive thing. Still it might offer a chance to learn more about the group. Overclock eyes Backdrop oddly as the little mech hands Cascade a brochure. Soundwave never gave *her* one... Turning back to the green-opticed femme, she pauses long enough to let her read part of the document. "With an opinion like that you might want to sign up. Zeta doesn't care about preserving bystanders anyway." "It's got interesting stuff in it." Backdrop seems to have cheered up a bit from the somber talk about Nyon. "And they have lots of interesting ideas." He stands tall, literal poster child. Cascade is taking her time to read over it, she's seemingly more focused on taking down Zeta Prime than anything. She wasn't there but the footage she saw? The first hand accounts? It enraged her, enough to not agrue her being drafted into the Autobots more of lkess. "IF one doesn't hear the other side out? The ruins in the Rust Sea are as testiment to price of forgetting our past..." "'They' or 'we'?" Overclock asks Backdrop. "Aren't you one?" "Hear out who, Zeta? I think he's had more than enough time to say exactly what kind of Prime he is," she remarks heatedly. "I just joined." Backdrop gives a little shrug. "I haven't DONE anything yet. I want to, though." Well, he's been in posters. That was kind of nice. "I figure until I actually do something, I don't really deserve the full thing. I want to earn that." Then the talk goes back to Zeta. "I was THERE. He was laughing the whole time. The WHOLE time." Cascade says "What Megatron has to say about everything. Look I spent most of my life working out of Stanix and working the Rust Sea." She looks at Backdrop and looks somber. She's at a loss for words it seems. "I missed him by half a day," Overclock adds bitterly. "There was nothing there when he left - *nothing*." "If you want to talk someone who knows the cause better, head over to the big 'shroom," she instructs, hiking a claw towards the dome of Kolkular to the northwest. "If you want to help stop Zeta that's the direction to go." "...Shroom?" Backdrop blinks at the word. "What's a -- oh! That building. The one that kind of looks -- ooh. I get it now." He lets out a small laugh. "You can keep that brochure if you want. I have twenty of them." Cascade says "I'll do that, thank you." She thinks about things a bit more and puits the brochure in a storage compatment, she'll take a look at it later when she gets a moment. Overclock nods. "Just try not to accidentally do anything too pro-Zeta in front of the guards," she adds, looking over Cascade's frame with renewed amusement. "They might shoot you. It's hard not to be too careful these days." On his end, Backdrop is quiet. It's an awkward sort of quiet. He wiggles his fingers at his sides; doesn't look like he knows what to do or say right now. "...So. Uhm. It was nice to meet you both?" He has no idea what he's doing. Abort, abort! Awkwardness! Flee! Cascade says "It has been interesting I best go catch up with some other mechs I needed to meet up with." He watches Backdrop for a moment and evne Overclock gives them both a nod and departs on her way. Overclock lets out another barking laugh at Backdrop. "Sure, nice enough." The Insecticon looks down at the little mech as Cascade leaves. "Are you going to run off too, little guy?" "I... Was thinking about it." Yup, Backdrop is still super awkward. "Though, you are the nicest insect person I have ever met. The last one I met tried to clean me and the one before that tried to eat me." "Thank you," Overclock replies. It's a rare compliment, if a specific one. "Cleaning you sounds nice enough." "I assure you, this is as clean as I can get. I don't think it's physically possible to be any more... Sparkly." Backdrop looks down at himself. He holds out a foot. Yup, practically glistening. "...I have no idea what kind of stuff they put on me before they took the photos, but it was some kind of... Wax... Cream... Thing. I think I have actual glitter on me, too." Overclock laughs. "What Insecticon *waxed* you?" "I don't know. They said they were a drone?" Backdrop shrugs. "I have no idea how your people... Are, honestly. But everyone was taking the whole poster thing really seriously." "What did the drone look like?" Overclock asks, having a few suspicions. "Uh..." Backdrop shifts in place a little. "...Little. Lots of legs. Wings that had this blueish shiny stuff on them. More fluttery, not so much buzzy...?" He is so specific. So specific. Overclock thinks on that for a moment, then nods. "Queen Zephyr then, that makes sense." "...Okay." Backdrop blinks; the name doesn't mean anything to him. "The cleaning thing was weird, but... Not... Terrible, so, uhm..." "She's a butterflycon," Overclock explains, making a little twirling motion with her claw. "Her hive tends to flutter and fly." "You might want to get used to us Insecticons," the chimera suggests with a more subdued, perhaps even mischievous tone. "We're not going away anytime soon." There's another awkward pause as Backdrop takes that in. "Honestly... As long as you don't try to eat people, I have no problems with this." "Oh no, Primordials do that," Overclock answers. "Them you want to be careful of." "I don't know what that even is, but okay." Backdrop shrugs. "I'll take your word for it." "You'll know them when you meet them," Overclock assures. "...Well." Backdrop looks so awkward. Look at how adorably awkward he's being. "...It was nice meeting you... Overwatch? No, Overclock! I remembered numbers." Now he looks so proud of himself! With that, Backdrop turns and sticks a Decepticon brochure on a wall. Overclock just shakes her head at the little mech. "Nice meeting you two, Backdrop. Do try not to get eaten before we meet again." Choosing to leave on that, the Insecticon transforms back to her beast mode and resumes her wandering. Category:Autocracy